


Guinea Pig

by SonicTitanic23



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Bit of hurt and comfort, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Zelda is an Inventer, inventing, poor Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 22:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicTitanic23/pseuds/SonicTitanic23
Summary: After the fall of Calamity Ganon, Link and Zelda decided to stay in the house Link bought while Hyrule Castle was being rebuilt. During this time, Zelda begins inventing......much to dismay of Link and his life.





	Guinea Pig

**Author's Note:**

> So this idea popped into my head while watching Wallace and Gromit with my niece. This isn't a direct retelling of one of the shorts or movie, but you can see the influences I have in it. I hope you enjoy!

**Guinea Pig**

There was a loud bang that woke up Link early in the morning. Too early for the Cucoo's anyway. When him and Zelda moved into his house for now while the carpenters and builders got to work fixing Hyrule Castle back to it's former glory, these early morning noises became common. At first it startled Link was worried for Zelda's safety, but overtime he got used to it, knowing she wasn't in danger. He made his way down stairs too Zelda's Lab. He opened the door and the smell of something he never smelt before filled his nose. "Z-Zelda! W-W-What in the name of Hyrule is that smell?!" he coughed out.

"OH! Link! Just in time!" she exclaimed clasping her hands together. "Remember when I asked you to get some guardian parts for me the other day?" she asked.

"Yeah I remember. And my backside does too. I assume this has something to do with. If it's armor then I don't see the need for it now." While most of the guardians weren't working anymore, some still attacked, though not as powerful as before. They were a risk but Link took it for his love.

"No armor! I created something that can allow use to travel at a fast pace without the need of horses for those long journey's. I give you........THE MASTER CYCLE ZERO!" she shouts revealing the contraption hiding behind her back. Link took a look at it. It looked like a horse but also like a guardian. He noted the two wheels on the front and back of the machine. He looked confused.

"So how does this replace a horse? I mean it's not like a carriage. Those have four wheels and even then need a horse to pull it. This thing looks like could fall any second!" he questioned. Link knew she was smart enough to see how it could work, he just loved hearing her explain everything, even if he doesn't get most of it. He finds it cute.

"Well it's simple Link. First, I believe that, when moving, the cycle will have enough speed not only to keep itself balanced, but also turn left and right. You see the coils on top of the wheels? They are a shock absorb. In simple terms, it allows you to move the cycle off an edge of a hill or a small height and not damage it. And how is it powered? By guardian parts! There's a slot in here that allows you to put some parts in, and it will draw power to the cycle and allow it to move! If everything goes okay, I hope to be able to use other things like plants, to make it easier to power. So what do you think?" she asked after her long explanation. Link, of course, was lost for most of it.

"Umm.....honestly Zelda I haven't got a clue what you said. All I got is that it uses other guardian parts to move right?" he asked, hoping he was right.

"Ugh, yes that's the idea. And you get to test it out!" she said grabbing a hold of Link's hands and pulling him towards the bike.

"W-W-WHAT?! ZELDA YOU DON'T THINK IT'S A BIT DANGEROUS?!" he shouted. Link was rarely scare, but when Zelda asked him to be the guinea pig, that's what scares him.

"Oh come on. You took down a beast of pure evil and you're scared of a blood bike." Zelda gave him big puppy dog eyes. "Please. I promise I'll make it up to you later okay?"

"Ugh you know my weakness. Fine I'll do it." He said going over to the bike. ".......how do I even get on it?" 

"Mount it like you do with a horse." she told him while opening the lab gate for him. "Now you press this button to turn it on and off." she pointed, which Link followed. The cycle made a a noise and began to make a loud humming noise. "Okay now when I say so, twist this handle bar here, that will allow it to move. Do it slowly to get you use to it. Allow you can move the bars left and right to steer. Try it before you move." Link did what she asked and sure enough, he saw the wheel turn. The nerves were getting to him. "Okay you ready? Twist the bar slowly!" she shouted. But her shouting surprised him and he twisted it too fast and sped off out of the lab and into the fields. "........oh dear......"

"ZEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed as the bike sped passed a bunch of people and horses, not even knowing what happened. Link tried to slow down, but he picked up so much speed it was hard. He wanted to turn around and so he did. Big mistake. He turned too fast and before he knew it, he was sent flying off the bike and landed face first on the ground, with a face full of mud. Link laid there for a bit, too sore and embarrassed to get back up. Within a few minutes, Zelda came running to him.

"LINK! I'M SO SORRY! THIS IS MY FAULT!" she screamed rolling him onto his back. He was badly injured and he face was covered in mud. Thankfully, Mipha's healing kicked in and his injuries were gone, minus the mud covered face. "I must have put too much power in it. I'll need to get it back to the lab. How do you feel?" she asked. Link didn't say a word. He got up and walked back to the house. She crossed the line this time. By the time she got back, Link was washed and cleaned and sat down by the table to eat his breakfast. Zelda couldn't look at him without feeling guilty. "Link, I'm really sorry about it. I am. Next time, I'll test it myself." Link stopped eating and swallowed whatever he had in his mouth.

"Zelda, the bike isn't the problem. I'm just tired of being a guinea pig. Every morning I wake up to hear something bagging and it's you. Then you ask me to test whatever you have made. Yes most of the time it works, but sometimes it doesn't and I get the punishment. I still have that burn from that "auto-whatever cooking thing" you made two months ago. Look I get it, I really do. But please, at least for a little while, stop using me as a guinea pig. I want to live to see the day Hyrule is back to normal thank you." His words were bitter. Zelda couldn't help it and began to cry. Link saw her and cursed himself. He ran toward her and embraced her. "Zelda, I'm sorry. I was too hard on you."

"N-N-No. It's my fault. I'm so sorry Link. I-I didn't think about your safety, I only cared about my research and inventing. After everything you done for me and I still hurt you!" she said as she hugged Link tight and cried into his shirt. Link couldn't stand seeing her crying and would do anything to see her happy again.

"Listen, don't stop. Please. I know you love your inventions and I'm not going to stop you. All I ask is that you make sure that you and I are safe. Maybe when you move back to the castle you can get some volunteer guards to help you?" he suggested.

"I guess I could. And what do you mean by that? Who said I was going to move in on my own?" she said. Link's mind went blank. "I did say I'd make it up to you right? Well here it is. Link, Champion of the Master Sword and my lover. I would love you have you by my side on the throne as King of Hyrule......when the castle is finished that is" she said with a giggle. Link, not knowing what to say, kissed her full on the lips. Zelda was caught off guard, but certainly wasn't complaining. She began to cry again, only this time is was tears of joy. The broke for breath. "Guess that answers that." she joked.

"It would be my honor........my Queen." said Link kissing her again. "I have but one request."

"What is it?" she asked

"Don't let that cycle thing be the wedding horse."

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was my first Zelink fic eh? Probably not the best but hey it's something. Can't judge if it's good or bad myself but I hope it was worth a laugh, be it one way or another. Anyway I'll see you next fic. Cheerio!


End file.
